


Can't Leave Without Saying Hello

by Jaggedwing



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, I just want them all to be happy, M/M, ngl boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggedwing/pseuds/Jaggedwing
Summary: It had been a while since the Doctor visited Cardiff, and while he just wanted a quick stop, the Time Lord doubted Jack would allow that.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, The Doctor & Amy Pond & Rory Williams, The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Can't Leave Without Saying Hello

“Where are we going, Doctor?” Amy asked as the TARDIS shifted. The Time Lord had a conflicted look settled on his features as he programmed the TARDIS’ navigation.

The Doctor let out a sigh, “Regretfully, the TARDIS has been having issues since the whole Pandorica incident. So we need to take a quick detour to a place in Cardiff.”

Rory raised an eyebrow. “Cardiff?” he asked as if it was meant to be a joke, but he hadn’t got it.

A few more levers flipped and buttons pushed later, the Doctor pulled back from the console and his shoulders sagged.

“Yes, Cardiff. There is a rift in space and time there, which is currently being monitored by a friend-- an old friend. The TARDIS has been slightly unstable and hopefully being in close proximity to the rift will help right her.” 

The  _ clunk _ of the landing acted as a switch because in seconds the Doctor adopted a look of enthusiasm and a smile as he made his way towards the exit. He hesitated about a foot away.

“I will warn you, Jack likes to flirt and won't think twice about it no matter your marital status. Hell, he’ll probably even ask you both to join.” With that, the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and was met with a closed-in space, rather than the open courtyard he had normally landed in.

  
  


It was a slow day at Torchwood Three. The only action they had was a few disruptive weevils earlier in the morning and now everyone was settled into their workplaces.

Owen was in the autopsy den, flipping absently through a chart. Toshiko typed away on her keyboard and was trying to pinpoint a slight waver in time energy. Gwen was nursing one of Ianto’s famous coffees as she tried to stay focused on the paperwork laid out in front of her. Ianto had just come out of the archives and was tidying up anything he could, while Jack was sat in his office doing who-knew-what. 

The entire hub was quiet, save for the occasional sounds from Myfanwy, up until quiet wheezing started from nowhere. Only a second later did Tosh’s computer set off an alarm, warning them all about a spike in artron energy. Which most definitely didn't come from the rift, seeing how papers had started to fly everywhere and a blue box began to appear where the invisible lift was. 

Jack was the first person to hear the noise and had rushed out of his office. Ianto followed a close second in understanding what was happening the moment the blue box first became visible. Owen joined the group soon and he lingered a hand over his gun, Gwen doing much the same. Even Tosh kept sending glances toward where hers was laid on her desk. Jack and Ianto were the only ones who didn’t even think about their weapons. Instead, they took the few more seconds it took for the box to fully materialize to make their way to one another and the Welshman grasped Jack’s hand tightly in his own. Said immortal sent him a look full of contrasting emotions; fear, enthusiasm, apprehension, and pure happiness. Ianto returned the look with his own concerned one, as well as a small smile. 

Once the noise had abruptly stopped and a blue police box was fully on the visible spectrum, Gwen and Owen simultaneously drew their guns and trained them on the foreign object.

Ianto opened his mouth to tell them to put the weapons down, Jack looking ready to do the same, but before he could get a word out the doors of the box flung open inwardly. Standing there was a tall man in a pinstripe suit and a bow tie. Neither Jack nor Ianto had ever seen him like this before, but they both instantly knew who it had to be.

The Doctor.

“Stay where you are!” Was the command given to the Doctor as soon as he set foot out of the TARDIS. The words were complemented with two of the five people in the space pointing their guns at him. 

The Doctor raised his hands but the grin settled on his face showed he wasn’t worried at all. The alien sent a smug look over to Jack, who was standing very close to another man mind you, and took a step forward.

Both humans with guns cocked them, but when a loud groan came from Jack they both looked less confident in their handle of the situation. After Jack gestured for them to lower the weapons, and they complied, the Doctor moved his hands back down to his sides. Still with a grin on his face, he called for his companions.

Amy and Rory hesitantly stepped out of the box behind him. Amy huffed and smacked his arm lightly, “Okay, Doctor, how come you just love to break into places where people have  _ guns _ .”

“Because,” Jack’s voice cut in, startling almost everyone in the room, “he has no self-prevention skills.”

The Doctor snorted, “Yeah, and you’re one to talk, Jack.”

As the two friends bantered they had walked closer to one another. Finally, they embraced with identical smiles.

“What the fuck are you two on about?” Owen exclaimed as he finally holstered his weapon.

The pair broke apart and Jack landed a kiss on the Doctor’s mouth. Everyone went silent save for Ianto, who just let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

“Jack, please step away from the Time Lord.”

The captain complied, returning to his lover’s side and snaking an arm around his waist. Ianto had half a mind to slap Jack’s arm away because they  _ were _ in a public setting but decided to lean into the touch.

The Doctor made a show of wiping his mouth. “Jack! I will have you know that I am a married man now!”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? You were able to hunker down? How did that even come to happen.”

“Well… She turned out to be Amy’s daughter and was raised with the sole intention to murder me and she somewhat succeeded actually-- but anyway she refused to kill me and that caused a fixed point in time to be altered, which then caused the entirety of time to deteriorate. In order to fix it, I decided to marry her.”

After a moment of silence, Owen let out a loud groan and threw his hands up. “That’s it! Breaking out our stash of liquor.” To reinforce this, the doctor turned and walked swiftly to the kitchen.

“Oh, I’m Amy, by the way,” the Scottish woman waved.

“And I’m Rory. River’s my daughter too, Doctor! Why do you always have to exclude me… maybe I can join in on that drink.”

Rory was only able to take a step forward before his wife grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He was officially anchored to the spot.

Jack’s grin never wavered.


End file.
